


red is not your colour (baby, come back where you belong)

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond gets this weird look in his eyes the moment he sees the jersey, Mario can't quite pinpoint the exact word to describe it. It's a mixture of awe and curiosity, but spiced up with awkwardness and denial. Mario doesn't exactly like Marco's reaction, but he wasn't expecting anything different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red is not your colour (baby, come back where you belong)

**Author's Note:**

> first of my four new tumblr prompts. an anon wanted a Gotzeus smut oneshot and pretty much inspired me when they messaged me: "Marco's making more sex eyes than love eyes. It's more of a 'I want to fuck the Bayern out of your system." so yes, i loved this message and i hope they will like the fic too haha
> 
> once again, sorry for any typos, i'm going to edit them all tomorrow, but my eyes are literally closing now and i can't see any mistakes even if i try to now.
> 
> edit: this work has been translated in Russian by the great Natoonai so if you're interested you can read it right [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1658264)

"I told Andre to go out for the afternoon, we have time," Marco says the moment Mario is inside his room in the hotel they're staying in Milan and quickly locks the door behind the brunet. Mario nods. "Did you bring it?"

"Er, kind of," he answers sheepishly and pulls down the zipper of his grey hoodie to reveal his bright red Bayern jersey hiding underneath. "I thought wearing it would be easier than just carrying it around the hotel while we're with the national team."

The blond gets this weird look in his eyes the moment he sees the jersey, Mario can't quite pinpoint the exact word to describe it. It's a mixture of awe and curiosity, but spiced up with awkwardness and denial. Mario doesn't exactly like Marco's reaction, but he wasn't expecting anything different. In fact, he was shocked when Marco asked him a couple of weeks ago over the phone if he'd mind bringing his new Bayern jersey when they saw each other with the national team. The blond never specified what he wanted it for, but Mario guessed Marco'd like to have one for himself so he didn't question him about it. Now, he is not so sure he was right, though.

"Do you like it?" Mario asks and waits for the answer with kind of a childish anticipation. He _wants_ Marco to like it, he wants Marco to approve of it.

"No, not really," the blond shakes his head, coming closer and closer to Mario until he backs him up against the door and puts his palm on the brunet's waist. "I never thought red was your colour."

"So why did you ask me to bring it?" Mario feels a light stab in his chest, he's so disappointed. He honestly thought Marco would be used to him being a red by now, but obviously all the months they spent apart haven't helped make him accept Mario's decision.

"I thought you'd look good wearing it while I fucked you," Marco smirks and all the brunet wants to do is punch the smugness off his face and walk away at this very moment, but instead, he finds himself lurching forward and smashing their mouths together in an almost violent kiss. Their teeth knock against each other in the process and Marco bites on Mario's lips like he wants to punish him for leaving, make him hurt even a bit, but the only way he knows how to is by mixing his anger and frustration with the love he feels for Mario. 

"You can be such a douche sometimes," Mario growls once their lips are apart and they're pulling on their pants frantically.

"Right back at you," he breathes out while switching his place against the door with Mario. "On your knees," the blond instructs and Mario is quick to oblige.

The brunet leaves a trail of wet kisses and bites down Marco's chest and abdomen, palms following quickly after. When his mouth finally closes over Marco's dick, the blond fists the short sleeve of the jersey and doesn't let go. Mario's licking and sucking, trying his hardest to take in as much of Marco's dick as he can. The blond thrusts once, then twice, his free hand going to the back of the brunet's head to stop him from moving so he can fuck his mouth. Mario looks up at the older one, eyes a bit teary because of the rough thrusts. He can feel Marco's dick hitting the back of his throat and he moans out, throat closing around the blond's cock. Marco gasps and pulls out before he embarrasses himself and comes after just a couple of minutes, then he uses the hand he's got on Mario's jersey to pull him up to his feet too and their lips meet in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. 

"Wait here, I'm gonna go grab the lube from my suitcase."

"No, I've got lube in the pocket of my hoodie," Mario grabs Marco's elbow and stops him from going too far and wasting too much time. He bends down and rummages through both pockets until he comes up victorious with the lube in his hand. Marco sees the brunet leaning all his weight on the door, one hand pulling lazily on his dripping precome dick, his eyes hooded and the colour of his cheeks is almost as bright as the jersey. The blond goes back to his previous spot and slaps Mario's hand away, maneuvering him until he's facing the door. He opens the lube and puts some in his hand, then spreads it on his dick and whatever amount is left, he uses to prepare the younger one quickly, only one finger making it inside his hole. 

Marco wants this to hurt, he wants Mario to feel Marco in him tomorrow, and the day after, and the day he goes back to Munich too. Marco wants to fuck Bayern out of Mario's system, fuck him so hard he'd be too exhausted to move and will let Marco gather him up in his arms and take him home where he belongs. 

The blond lines up without a warning and Mario hisses in surprise, but Marco doesn't give him time to adjust. He pushes in slowly, feeling Mario opening up and swallowing him. His hand finds its way to the jersey again and starts pulling on its edge. Once he manages to tear his eyes off the place where their bodies are joint together, he looks at the number and the name written in white on the back. The blond doesn't want to look at it anymore so, he buries his face in Mario's neck once he's bottomed out and he can feel the brunet's shaking, he twines their fingers together and starts leaving kisses and small bites on the younger one's nape.

"Move," Mario says once he's used to the burn and Marco doesn't wait a second more. He pulls out almost completely, only the head of his dick still inside of Mario and then thrust so hard back in that Mario slams against the door. The rhythm Marco sets is ruthless and at some point, Mario stops trying to thrust back at all because it's pointless. He lets the blond dictate the pace and just takes it. He sneaks one hand down to his dick and jerks himself off until he comes with a cry against the door. 

"Oh, fuck," Marco squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, feeling Mario tightening impossibly around him and when he regains his composure, pulls out quickly and jerks himself off once, twice and then comes on Mario's jersey, ruining it. "Oh, fuck," he repeats breathlessly.

"Did you just come on my jersey?" Mario asks when he turns around and faces Marco. The blond shrugs and helps him take it off.

"I figured it wouldn't be such a huge loss. You probably have a hundred more of these."

"Yeah, but when you asked me if I could bring one with me, I thought you wanted to have my jersey."

"No, Sunny, no. Just...not yet, okay, I'm not ready," Marco sounds sad even to his own ears. The frustration and madness he felt earlier have vanished as they usually do. He can never be mad at Mario for more than 10 minutes, but unfortunately, when the anger is gone, the sadness is always lurking deep down in his heart ready to resurface.

"Maybe one day. Whenever you're ready," Mario says hopefully and all the blond can do is nod, he doesn't know when this day will come, but he wants to give at least this little reassurance to the younger one that one day he will accept and understand his decision. 

"Well, I'm definitely ready to go to bed now, are you?" Marco grabs Mario's hand and leads him to his bed, putting an end to this discussion for the moment.


End file.
